The present invention relates to a reel and hose covering device and more particularly pertains to concealing and protecting a reel and hose.
The use of storage devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing storage are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art that have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,262 to Fritsch discloses a cylindrical enclosure for storing a coiled garden hose. U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,005 to Kjarsgaard discloses a hose reel storage device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,695 to Howard discloses a hose reel storage device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a reel and hose covering device for concealing and protecting a reel and hose.
In this respect, the reel and hose covering device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of concealing and protecting a reel and hose.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved reel and hose covering device that can be used for concealing and protecting a reel and hose. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of storage devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved reel and hose covering device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved reel and hose covering device that has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a reel securable to a selected wall area. A hose is wrappedly disposed around the reel. The hose has a water inlet and a water outlet. The water inlet is couplable with a water source. A cover member is dimensioned for receiving the reel and hose interiorly thereof. The cover member has a generally cylindrical configuration defined by a closed front wall, an open back, and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. The cylindrical side wall is coupled with the selected wall area adjacent to the reel by a piano hinge whereby the cover member can be closed with the reel received within the open back. The cylindrical side wall has a metal strip secured thereto diametrically opposed from the piano hinge. The front wall has an opening therethrough to allow passage of the water outlet of the hose therethrough. A magnet is secured to the selected wall area adjacent to the reel opposed from the piano hinge. The magnet engages the metal strip of the cover member in a closed orientation.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved reel and hose covering device that has all the advantages of the prior art storage devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved reel and hose covering device that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved reel and hose covering device that is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved reel and hose covering device that is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a reel and hose covering device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved reel and hose covering device for concealing and protecting a reel and hose.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved reel and hose covering device including a cover member dimensioned for receiving a reel and hose interiorly thereof. The cover member has a generally cylindrical configuration defined by a closed front wall, an open back, and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. The cylindrical side wall is couplable with a selected wall area adjacent to the reel by a piano hinge whereby the cover member can be closed with the reel received within the open back. The cylindrical side wall has a metal strip secured thereto diametrically opposed from the piano hinge. The front wall has an opening therethrough to allow passage of the hose therethrough. A magnet is secured to the selected wall area adjacent to the reel opposed from the piano hinge. The magnet engages the metal strip of the cover member in a closed orientation.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.